


Love, Me

by catonthefence



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonthefence/pseuds/catonthefence
Summary: Pepper didn't think much of it when she saw Steve walking around the memorabilia exhibit of the Stark Family collection. She didn't expect what she saw.p.s. I suck at summaries
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Love, Me

**Author's Note:**

> I got this thing written down on one of my binders as "Love, Me Collin Raye - cigarette note and sweetheart gun- Stucky drabble??".. did my best to finally flesh it out and written down... been feeling off and hoped this would make me feel even a tiny bit like I accomplished something for now.. hope you like it..
> 
> No Beta, mistakes are my own. ConCrit welcome..

In all her years as curator to the Stark Family Collection, Pepper had seen her fair share of people having extreme reactions to some of their pieces. Some if not most of them are snotty know-it-alls who have no idea what they’re talking about, the latest one being a defense minister and his vapid mistress getting sniffles at the “extraordinary display of brotherhood and camaraderie” in front of a photograph showing two uniformed men in tight embrace clearly labeled “Lovers Home at Last” but there are also Artists and Museum curators who are actually there to admire and discuss these little glimpses of the past from time capsules in the form of artifacts, documents and photographs; or those that the security team call ‘special cookies’, one of whom was once caught trying to open a display case so they can lick a preserved newspaper clipping to prove they were right about an ink conspiracy theory.

She’d expected some sort of reaction from Steve once he got the chance to walk around the exhibit. After all, these were items from either his time before the ice which was a touchy topic or from the time he was “under” which was a slightly less touchy but a tender thing nonetheless. What she never expected was to see Steve Rogers with his head bowed, shoulders shaking with heartbreaking sobs and his tear-logged eyes glued to a display that was not even successfully identified. The display in question held the contents of a soldier’s footlocker; some clothing, a few pieces of cigarettes, a half-eaten bar of chocolate, a gun with a sweetheart handle with the picture being hands, one slightly smaller and boney the other a bigger callused hand of a hard-worker, clasped together and a handwritten note penned on the inside of a cigarette wrapper. The note itself was written in a shaky hand and riddled with dark drips and fingerprints dyed with blood; the top corner discolored from what seemed to be more blood which smudged the name of the addressee that a transcription was pinned next to it for the words.

> _-vie_
> 
> _  
> If you get there before I do, don’t give up on me.  
>  I’ll meet you when my ‘chores’ are through, I don’t know how long I’ll be.  
>  But I’m not gonna let you down. Darling, wait and see.  
>  And between now and then ‘till I see you again, I’ll be loving you._
> 
> _Love,  
>  Me_

Caught unawares, Pepper could only look on as Steve clutched at his chest and muttered under his hitching breathes before she walked away feeling like she had severely overstepped and intruded in a moment that was supposed to be Steve’s alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr if you wanna reach out


End file.
